Fives
CT-5555, also referred to as ARC-5555 and previously designated as CT-27-5555, was a clone trooper who served in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Due to his clone designation, he was given the nickname "Fives." Originally a clone cadet during the early phase of the pan-galactic conflict between the Galactic Republic and Confederacy of Independent Systems, Fives completed his training on Kamino and attained the rank of trooper alongside his teammates in Domino Squad. As a newly-trained soldier, he was stationed in a Republic outpost on the Rishi moon at the time of a Separatist attack on the installation. As one of only two survivors, Fives was recruited into the 501st Legion. Following the successful defense of Kamino, he joined the ranks of the elite Advanced Recon Commandos along with CT-1409 ("Echo"), the only other survivor of the attack on Rishi Station. Following the capture of Jedi General Even Piell, Fives was deployed with a team of Jedi and clones to Lola Sayu in order to rescue the imprisoned General from a facility known as the Citadel. Though the team sustained multiple casualties over the course of the mission, resulting in the death of Piell and the loss of Echo, who was presumed dead, Fives was among the survivors rescued by Jedi General Plo Koon. Later in the war, Fives served with the 501st during the Battle of Umbara. During the campaign, he played a key role in both the capture of the Umbaran airbase and the destruction of the Separatist supply ship. However, the clones ultimately discovered that their general, the Besalisk Jedi Master Pong Krell, had betrayed the Republic, deceiving his own clone troopers into fighting each other. As a result, Fives participated in their efforts to capture the fallen Jedi. While attempting to take Ringo Vinda from the Separatists, Fives witnessed the death of Tiplar, a Jedi General executed mid-battle by CT-5385 ("Tup"). A chain of events was set in motion by the preemptive execution of Clone Protocol 66, leading Fives to discover a conspiracy involving inhibitor chips, a plot to destroy the Jedi Order, and—to an extent—Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine's connection to it. After failing to assassinate Palpatine, Fives sought to warn the Jedi but was confronted by Clone Commander CC-1010 ("Fox") and a contingent of Coruscant Guard shock troopers. Although Fives was killed before he could expose the conspiracy behind the inhibitor chips, not every clone executed Order 66. At least three clones—CT-7567 ("Rex"), CC-3636 ("Wolffe"), and CC-5576-39 ("Gregor")—removed their chips prior to the activation of Order 66. As such, they did not turn against the Jedi unlike the rest of the clone army that went on to serve the Galactic Empire. Bio Personality Fives began his life as an eager and relatively complacent member of the Grand Army of the Republic. He spent his first 10 or so years on Kamino, receiving military training with the rest of his squad. When Domino Squad was eventually assigned to guard the quiet Rishi moon outpost, its members were eager to experience the action of the front lines.3 From the start, Fives demonstrated a strong ability to empathize and care for his fellow clones. He developed a particularly close bond with Echo,4 the only member of his squad to survive the Rishi moon, and the two progressed together through the ranks of the 501st. Following Echo's apparent death, Fives's affection and loyalty to his clone brothers began to overshadow his commitment to the Republic and the war effort. By the time of the Battle of Umbara, Fives showed no qualms in voicing criticisms and concerns with his superiors regarding the treatment of his brothers.5 This loyalty to his fellow clones would ultimately lead him to his ill-fated investigation into the origins of a bio-chip implanted in the brains of himself and his fellow clones.2 Fives made friends and developed close relationships with many of the other members of the 501st, including Captain Rex, Tup, Jesse, Kix, Hardcase, and Echo. He also had positive relationships with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, the latter whom was saddened by his death. Fives sported a tattoo on his right temple of the number "5" in accordance to his nickname and clone number designation. Equipment During his time as a cadet, Fives wore standard training armor and used a DC-15 blaster rifle.3 Upon graduation, he wore standard trooper armor, which he decorated with blue stripes, a stylized blue and red Rishi eel running down the top of the helmet, and an image of a Z-6 blaster cannon on his shoulder upon entering the 501st Legion. He continued to use a DC-15 blaster rifle while he was in the 501st Legion.6 When he was promoted to ARC trooper, he kept the blue markings and Rishi eel art on his ARC armor,7 and began using twin DC-17s like his friend Rex, though he continued use the DC-15A from time to time Trivia * Fives makes his appearance in Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Clone Troopers Category:ARC Troopers Category:Soldiers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Scapegoats Category:Warriors Category:Anti-Communists Category:Martial Artists Category:Bludgeoners Category:Pilots Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:The Republic Category:The 501st Legion Category:Domino Squad Category:The Resistance Category:Deceased characters Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters